monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Royal Ludroth Guide by DA BEAST!!!
Guide Made By: DA BEAST Guide for: Royal Ludroth Game: MH TRI Rank: village Weapon Type: Lance: You should have the Rhenohasta now after getting 2 strange beaks. Armor: It really doesn’t matter, I am using Great Jaggi armor. Items: 1. 10 potions. 2. 10 herbs for healing, not combining. Try not to bring blue mushrooms as they are a waste of space. You will understand later in the guide. 3. 5-10 mega potions for powerful attacks/chains. 4. If you want, water block seeds for his water balls. 5. Paintballs (just bring all of them. never know what a melynx will do). 6. Flash-bombs if you can. 7. You should be fine with rations. 8. 1-10 whetstones depending on sharpness Guide: 1. You don’t need to gather, you can use the Moga Woods now as a more reliable source. I will make more guides using the lance. 2. He will start in the water. Hopefully, you have gotten used to fighting in water by killing Epioths. He will probably start by swimming towards you slowly. You can paint him now, because you don’t have time to unsheathe, attack, and sheathe your weapon. 3. Now, he will probably start using a few attacks. He will use water-balls, bites and twists, and charges. You can easily block these with your SHIELD. Water balls give ample start up so you can realize when he is preparing to shoot one. When he bites, he will lean back, and twist around himself, and then uncoil. His charges usually consist of him swimming to his side, facing you, and then charging quickly. Best way to avoid these is blocking. 4. All this time though, you should be aiming for his neck. The neck is best when underwater, (along with the crest) and the tail is for land. If you are right in front of him during the water ball, you can attack him after moving to the side giving 2-3 good straight shots. During the bite, just stay away and attack from a distance. You can also charge the gunshot, and attack when he uncoils. When he charges, just block and turn around to attack. 5. Soon he will jump onto land. This position is actually more threatening. Now, he has more arsenals of moves. He can roll over on his side, doing massive damage. The only way to avoid this is by staying away in front or behind him while focusing on his breakables. He can also stand up on his legs and shoot water balls. Normally he will shoot 1-2 in different directions, while in rage mode he usually does 3. Sometimes, these water balls will create geysers which can cause the water elemental status. However, thi does no damage whatsoever (the geyser). Another move he gains is charging while shooting water balls to his sides. Watch out for the geysers. He can also turn around in rage mode up to two times to change directions. All you have to do to avoid this is to dodge backwards and attack when he stops. 6. Eventually, he will need to go back into water to refill his sponge to continue shooting water balls. This is why you want to destroy his mane. 7. You can use either the straight or upwards attacks, but continue not to use the running charge unless he is moving to another area or limping. 8. That’s pretty much it, there is not really that much more to say, please add more to this if you feel like I missed an attack or topic. It is hard to continue since I have mostly fought him online. Other: 1. Just kill the ludroths. The Royal is pretty slow, so you will have time to kill the minions if you continue to pay attention to the Royal’s moves. Now, you understand the power of the lance in MH tri. Good luck, good hunting, and may the force be with you... always. Next is Barroth Like: +0 Used: +0